


Burn It Out

by witchee_writer



Series: a different path to happiness [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Gets One, Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove-centric, Episode: s03e04 The Sauna Test, Gen, Hurt, alternate season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer
Summary: Billy felt like he could breathe again, like there was no longer a cold hand wrapped around his heart, spreading a chill into his bones. For the first time in days, Billy felt like it was just him again.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: a different path to happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Burn It Out

It burned, everything burned.

Why was it so fucking hot? 

He screamed, couldn't keep it down no matter how much he wanted too. It was so hot, it was burning, he was burning. Or was he? Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was the other thing. He wasn't sure anymore. His head had been clear for a moment, seeing Max at the window, her eyes wide and scared (not of him, but for him) but it hadn't lasted. It had disappeared behind a hot, seering anger. It was angry, he was angry, at the girl, at all of them. He wanted to kill them (no he didn't, he couldn't, not them, not his sister and her friends, not them, please). 

Billy felt like something was tearing him apart, burning him from the inside out and then it was over. Was he dead? He hoped he was dead. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, kill anyone else. 

He sucked in greedy breaths of air, aware that for the first time in days he felt like he actually could, that he was actually breathing. The chill that had settled in his bones, in every single crevice and corner of him, was gone. There was no creeping sensation at the back of his brain, no little voice, no cloud of confusion, just him. 

Just him. 

Someone touched his shoulder and he flinched. It hurt, everything felt too bright, too real, too sensitive. "Billy?" Max's voice was soft, but he heard the tremor. He turned onto his back, looked up at her. She was crying now, she never let him see her cry. She didn't seem all that happy that she was letting him now, actually, as she rubbed angrily at her face. 

"I didn't mean too," said Billy, again, quiet. He remembered that (he remembered everything) but before the burning, before it had really started to hurt, he remembered that. Begging her to believe him, begging her to let him out. He was glad she didn't, but she always had been strong. 

"I know that, you asshole," Max snapped. She hesitated, and then before Billy could even think to prepare, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, tightly. Billy hissed, his skin still sensitive, everything still raw and painful. He could count on one hand the amount of times that Max had hugged him, and none of them were recent. 

"Worried for you," said another girl, the one 'it' was scared of, wanted dead the most. Billy met her gaze, her dark, piercing eyes that seemed to know more then she should have. "But gone now, that piece of the Mind Flayer is dead." 

"Mind Flayer?" questioned Billy. Max pulled away, wiped her face again and threw her shoulders back.

"That's what we call it, the thing that was inside you," said Lucas. 

"It was in me too," said Will (at least, Billy was fairly certain that was his name, Byers' little brother). "And I know it's angry, I know it wants revenge, I know it wants us dead." 

"It wants her dead most of all," said Billy, pointing at the other girl. 

"El?" questioned Max. 

"If that's her name, then yes. It wants her dead because she's the only one that can stop it, because she almost did before." Billy slumped back against the tiles, exhausted. 

"That's why we have to stop it," said Mike, fiercely. Billy was suddenly very aware that that was Karen Wheeler's kid, that he'd tried very hard to seduce her, that if she'd come to him to apologise any later then she had, then Billy would have killed her (wouldn't have been able to stop it). 

"Come on," said Max, tugging at his arm. "Come on, I don't think we can stay here." 

"Where should we go, then? Home?" said Billy, bitterly. Max winced, her friends exchanged looks. "I feel like shit, Maxine. I just want to go to sleep, I haven't slept in- fuck, I don't know." 

"No time," said El. "It's coming, and it'll come for you too." Billy sighed, deeply. A frown appeared on the girl's face, "Max will be sad if you die. You should come with us, fight."

"Billy," said Max, her grip on his arm tightening. "Billy, please." 

"And how is going with a bunch of fucking kids going to keep me alive?" 

"You know El is special, you know the Mind Flayer wants her dead because of what she can do," said Will. "We're stronger as a group, and you'll be in danger if you're on your own." 

"Has anyone heard from Dustin yet?" asked Lucas, the worry clear in his voice. That was the kid that was always around Harrington, like a shadow. Come to think of it, wasn't he usually involved in all this shit?

"No," said Mike, looking down at the radio as if hoping something would happen. Nothing did, it remained silent. "I'm sure he's fine, probably just out of range or talking to his girlfriend." Not even he sounded convinced but Billy wasn't about to be a total asshole and point out the danger he was more than likely in. 

Besides, he had questions. Like what happened last time the gate was open, why did it go for the Byers kid, why was this El so dangerous, what the hell had his sister been getting up to this entire time? Those kinds of questions. 

"We'll answer them," said El, "Promise. Friends don't lie." 

Billy narrowed his eyes at her and Max shot her friend a sharp look, "Don't go in his head," she warned. "Not without asking." 

El looked down, "Sorry." He didn't think she sounded that sorry, but he would let it go. 

"Well, I've gone without sleep this long, I suppose a little longer won't fucking kill me," said Billy, finally. He pushed himself to his feet with a groan, Max helping him. He was exhausted, he was sore, his skin tingled as if he had been out in the sun all day, but he couldn't just let Max go and fight this thing alone (the rest of her friends didn't count, they were just kids). Sure, he would have preferred going to sleep but there would be time for that later. Besides, he doubted he would get much knowing that thing was still out there. No, he wanted to see it dead as much as the rest of them. He never thought he would be the one teaming up with a bunch of fourteen year olds, but someone needed to keep an eye on them (he might have owed Harrington something of an apology). "What's the plan, shitbirds?" 

They exhanged looks. 

Billy couldn't deny the feeling that he had just bitten off way more then he could chew (but it wouldn't be the first time). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, sometimes I miss them in the final edit. Hope you enjoyed though, and as always, feel free to comment, kudos, etc.


End file.
